Maxime
= This is serious and this is canon. Joey told me that it was ok, I swear. Blame him. I spent sooooo much time on it. If you don't like it, I'm gonna jump off my bed ouch you don't want that to happen to poor Maxi, do you ;'^(((((( if I don't get praise I'm gonna try to kill myself with a plastic spoon rip in shit it should be the featured article of every month, year, decade, century, millenium = Maxime aka MaxiGamer or Maxi is a honorary official bureaucrat founder God ultimate life form Scarf Hero of shitpost of doom. He is the most powerful character of everything that has ever existed on this godforsaken planet. History Maxi was born God. He is the son of Zeus, Jesus, Thor. As you can see, his parents had an interesting relationship. Maxi met with Mineko in the first episode and fainted because of her infinite beauty. He was blushing so hard, but that wasn't the only hard thing he had ;^) Ever since then, he has found love with Mineko. Now they have hawt secks every day. mmmmmm Appearance He looks like a Greek God. He has abs of steel and a very firm butt. He has biceps of diamond and he has a byotiful chin. His chin is sharp as fuck. It can pierce everything. It pierces the heavens. He is also kawaii-desu-sugoi-chan af. He is more Kawaii than Donald Trump-san naniiiiiiiiiii?! y'know it bby. he can change his appearance into anything he wants. so basically he could turn into a dragon or a leopard if he wanted to. he could also turn into a cop. pew pew. He has nice-looking feet and he has a fabulous beard that reaches down to the floor. Even Gandalf is jealous. His mustache is just... fabulous. mmmmmmmmm people bow down to his beard alone. Abilities Maxi has a shit-ton of abilities. He can transform into a fire lion as huge as the heavens at will. He can also fly with dragon wings in fire. His mane has supa hawt fire in it. He has ten billion tails. He has so many fucking tails, he doesn't even know what to do with them. Like, why so many tails? What is the purpose of that, like, seriously. He has fire particle effects on his butt cheeks. His teeth are so sharp that he can bite through anything. His claws are as big as mountains. His fur is as soft as baby cheeks and he is so much stronger than everything. Like, a lot. Like, he's more OP than OP. Also, his fur can kill anything that touches it. In other words, he has never received any injuries. He is too cool for that. Since he has healing powers, he cannot die. Never. Not even of old age. He lives forever, deal with it skrubz. git on mah lvl fite me irl m80 420 blaze it noscope SEXUAL just a prank bro. He can destroy entire galaxies and universes with just a breath. So if he sighs because of your fucking bullshit, he's gonna rek u rip in shit m8 He caused the big-bang twice. No, make it thrice. He made the Universe with his own bare hands. He made the Earth with his big meaty claws. He made you, but he is ashamed of it. Bow down to his mighty powers or suffer his wrath. rawr. Also, his eyes can shoot MIND BULLETS PEW PEWPEW PEEWWWWWWW STAR WARS POWER PEW. He also has the mighty ability to shitpost at will Weaknesses None fucc u what did you expect from God, you scrub. liek srsly????!?!?!!??!?! :000000000000000000000000000000000 Stats He has infinite everything. Strength: Infinity, stronger than Goku Speed: He's SANIC bitchez. no he is faster. he is faster than sound and light combined times 2 power 4 faster fastest aaaaaaa Weapons: He doesn't need any weapon to kik ur ass boi, but if he did have one he would be infinite Durability: He is God fuck. Personality He likes to be an ass. :^) He likes to have fun with Mineko ;^} Role He is the main character of Scarf Heroes. He kills everyone, except for Mineko of course. He wins. He is winner he is GOD HMMMMMM Trivia * He is an asshole, but the strongest of assholes. Main theme "How to pronounce ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGlBwW7f5HA Quotes * "I am OP as shit, fuck you." * "I am the strongest Scarf Hero at everything." * "Mineko is cootest." * "THIS IS ME SWAMP NAO"